


jecel 2

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali, ururinta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	jecel 2

Jaime inta jeer ee uu kari lahayd isaga, ka dib markii habeenkaas.

Maalin kasta, ay weli lahaayeen neefta ee sambabada ahaa hadiyad, oo uu hadda ogaa gabar sida qalbigiisu daahir yahay sida Brienne heli karo in uu jacayl nin isaga la mid ah, Jaime diiday in ay waayi fursad hal inay qaataan gacmihiisa.

Waxaa jira wax badan in ay sameeyaan wax kasta oo iyaga ka mid ah xitaa loo arkaa suurto gal ah lagaa iyada uur iyada oo ku saabsan.

Waxay kala dirireen nalalka iyo dugaag undead maalin kasta, scrounged cunto ee North Fog mar kasta oo ay lahaayeen laabqaboojin ka dagaal, iyo fuck sida bakaylaha halka ay qaadaan hurdo qaar ka mid ah in ay awoodi kareen. Markii ay ku dhameysatay kaalinta keeno kasta boosaska kale oo neeftu, ay ku burbureen hubka ee midba midka kale oo la seexday ilaa sanqadha warhorns diiqu iyaga oo badbaadiyay hurdo boughts kooban.

Waxay sidoo kale daal iyo gaajo iyo ka buuxaan jecel yahay inuu u malaynayaa in ay ahaayeen.

Ma ahayn ilaa Jaime ayaa waxaa ka danbayso dhunkasho jilicsan oo ay weheliyaan caloosha ah bilaha cusubu dhashaan yar ka dib markii ay bilowday fucking ay xaqiiqsadeen inay uur leedahay.

Jaime bilaabay inuu dhunkado naasaheeda iyo iyada hab in iyada Pussy xun. Waxay bilowday in ay xafiiltamaan iyada qalbi xumaaday ayaa isaga at si ay u degdegay, waayo ogaatay isaga oo wuxuu ogaa sida uu farxad markii uu carrabka kufay iyada galay.

Jaime sax ahaa ee la soo dhaafay uu xuddunta markii uu dib u qaaday oo yidhi, "Sidee waa in aad raadinayso si dhiig leh oo caafimaad leh maalmahan oo aan ka xun mayd ahay" ayuu weydiiyay in? qalasho inuu calooshiisa. "Ma la idin ku sugaan igu saabsan, gabadha? Ma leedahay dukaan oo hilib la qalajiyey, uma baahnid inaad la wadaagto? "

Waxay u fadhiisteen, kaduudka, "Waxaan jeclaan lahaa marnaba!" iyada indignantly qayliyey, oo wuxuu ku qoslay, sababta oo ah dabcan iyadu marna, oo uu kaliya gardaraysi lahaa oo uu mar walba u suurtogashay in ay helaan korodhsiimo in markii uu ku sameeyey. "Ma rabo inaan ... I caafimaad qaba ma ahi, Waxaan ahay sida gaajaysan sida aad tahay."

Waxa uu derisively snorted, "Waa hagaag, waxaad hubaal ah in uu ka helo baruurta bartey."

"Ma rabo inaan FA" ayay si caro leh bilaabay, markaas gasped, iyada gacanta si ay caloosha duulaya. Afkiisu wuxuu u balaadhan oo furan, taas oo muujinaysa ilkaha iyada Buck.

Oo indhihiisuna waxay kuweed la kulmay ka dibna waxay ogaayeen.

Brienne ku dhacday cagihiisa, garaacid uu madaxa sare oo ka hooseeya oo ay teendhadiisii, jiidaya dhar iyo Walxaha cagaheeda galay kabaha.

Qayb ka mid ah Jaime Cabaade isaga at si ay u joojiyaan laakiin waxa uu ahaa mid aad u yaabayaan in ay sameeyaan wax kasta laakiin fidaa iyada ah.

Waxay u yimaadeen in ay la haayeen on iyaga u gaar ah, Jaime iyo Brienne teendhadiisii in habeen qabow.

Jaime eegay saqafka muddo dheer, fikirka ku saabsan Cersei iyo Tommen iyo Myrcella, sida kulul Brienne iyo sida ay ahayd Podrick Payne iyo Sansa Stark. Ma ahayn hubin inta waqti uu soo maray markii uu go'aansaday inuu u baahan yahay in Brienne dib wuxuu tegey teendhadiisii iyo gacmihiisa ku qaaday.

Waxa uu fikrad kama haysan waxa in aan u sheego, laakiin uu fahmo marka uu dib under bustayaal dhogorta ay ahayd.

Jaime ahaa ku saabsan inay u soo baxa gudcurka si aad u ogaato iyada si loo hubiyo caadi ayay ahayd oo ha ogaado Wuuna jeclaaday iyada, ula dhan ugu danbeysay ee qalbigiisa la tumay oo la googooyay, laakin ka hor oo wuxuu ku riday karaa kabtiisii labaad, Brienne aheyd, isagoo ahu afgembi buu ilkaha iyo xashka ah in timaheeda balloonka matted.

Waxay ku arkeen daqiiqad dheer, neefsashada oo ku adag, balse aan la odhan eray. Jaime markaas gacanta ku madaxiisa dib u dhigaan oo sinteeda isaga ku wajahan u qadhaadh, dhunkasho gaajaysan.

Waxa uu u sheegay inuu caashaqay u dhexeeya dhunkasho, laakiin waxyaalo badan oo muhiim ah oo kale oo habeenkii si aan loo odhan. Waxay dhunkaday ilaa ay dhinteen, laakiin marnaba ma dhihin hadal ah oo ku saabsan ilmaha koraya ee caloosheeda ku jira.

Iyagu ma leeyihiin xusid mudan in ay wadaagaan fikrado isku mid ah oo ku saabsan arrinta.

Waxay waxay barteen sida loo akhriyo kasta oo kale oo aan loo baahan erayo ay markaas, iyo indhaha kale murugo ay akhriyaan fariin isku mid ah.

Waxaan ma noolaan doonaan si ay u arkaan ilmahan dhashay. Waxaa jira cunto aad u yar ee lamadegaanka la qaboojiyey in ay ku quudiyaan carruurta. Waxaan jeclahay in cunaqabateyn nafteena, haddii aan dhinto at gacmaha undead argagixisada ah.

Waxaan u baahan tahay inaad maalin kasta qaadan sidii ay timaado, oo kama hadlaan waxyaabaha noo soo jeediyaan, damman falcelinta, waxaan ka dhigi hooseeyo. Waxaan nahay dagaal oo u jeeda cadow in uusan seexan.

In ka badan bilood, waxa ay sii wadeen in ay u dagaallamayaan iyo dhunkasho ee Habeenka iyo marnaba kala hadashid, laakiin sida Jaime daawaday iyada bararin caloosha, mararka qaarkood uu ku riyooday in dhammaan saddexda iyaga ka mid ah waxaa laga yabaa in xilliga jiilaalka aan dhamaadka lahayn.

Markaas guga yimid oo ay weli neefsashada.

Iyadoo Brienne ayaa laga jaray oo ku dhaawacmay jeer darsin ee waqooyiga oo aan abid isagoo ku filan oo ay cunaan, ilmuhu sii kordheyso ay ku sugan oo bilaabay in ay ka guuraan iyada gudaha.

Jaime inta badan hurdo la madaxiisa ku caloosha ku dhici lahaa, dareen yar laadadka ka dhan ah daanka.

Queen masduulaagii wuxuu iyagii ku xoreeyay khatar ku ah dadka kale la jirto xayawaanka oo caynkiisa oo ku haboon cafiyo Jaime ee dambiyada uu gurigiisa.

Intaa kadib, Jaime iyo Brienne u safray Winterfell la Jon Snow si aad u aragto Sansa Stark mar kale, iyo xuso in gabadha ay ka hor ku soo laabtay ay bil asalka ahaa.

Markay aragtay Brienne, Sansa gacmihiisa ku tuuray iyada ku wareegsan, iyagoo qaylinaya oo uu garabka, oo ku yidhi reer China in ay hubiso in ay dib mar kale u arki lahaa, iyada tukaday ilaahyo ee ay habeenkii ammaanka ka dib markii habeenkii, oo aan jawaab la filayo.

Brienne ahayd iyada bidxeed u qalasho, isku dayayaan in ay qaboojiyaan gabadha, laakiin wuxuu sii waday inuu walaac Sansa jeexdo iyo cabsi iyo farxadaha.

Badhtamihii xukun-haddii Stark Queen istaagay gasped.

S uu si adag loogu cadaadiyo ka dhan ah Brienne oo u muuqatay in ay aqoonsadaan hal mar weyn iyaga garaac.

Sansa dib u jiiday, mase cidiba bannaanka at caloosha Brienne oo ha ka baxay yar qaylo.

"Laakiin you're- you're-!" Sansa qayliyey, iyada quruxsan hadalla'aan iyada oo ay ku arkeen Brienne ee total ku kufriyaan mooyee.

Markaasuu indhahooda wuxuu u Jaime oo ka danbeeya smirk Brienne ka istaagay, daawashada goobta la madadaalada. "Ma waxa-ahaa you?"

"Ma u malaynaysaa in aan ha doonaa qof kale?" Jaime weydiiyay, kor u suni ah.

"Waan ogaa in aan ogayn!" Sansa qayliyey, sacbiyaan gacmihiisii iyo raadinaya dhamaan dunida sidii inanta ayay ahayd boqoradda halkii ayay garteen karin oo noqon lahaa. "Oh, waxaan heli doonaa, in la yidhaahdo POD hadda! Waxa uu marna ima aydaan rumaysan, laakiin waan ogaa in aan ogaa in aad is jeclaayeen! Oo haatan aad u qeybiso tahay dhalaan ilmo! Kaalay Waa in aad soo iyo wax cun, oo kululee! ma rumeysan karo in aad ilaa halkan ka tegey marka aad ilaa hadda un! yimaadaan oo fadhiiso oo cun. "

Brienne Sansa goolka iyada gacanta iyo iyada keentay in qalcaddii, taasoo ahayd ilaa hadda in geeddi-socodka ah ee loo soo celiyay si ay ammaanta 'hore.

Jaime iyo Jon qoslay markay arkeen guduudayn ah Brienne ka dib markii lagu turunturoodo hore oo raacay iyagii ku redhead kululayd.


End file.
